The present invention relates generally to measuring tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a square having a mechanism for fixing the square in a particular orientation.
Carpenter's squares, sometimes referred to as SPEED squares, framing squares, rafter squares, rafter angle squares and the like, are used for a variety of tasks by carpenters, electricians, plumbers and other similar craftsmen. These squares typically have a main body with three sides, two of which meet at a right angle. The sides are straight edges marked with rulers and lay out lines. The rulers are used to mark out rafter layouts straight line cuts, angle line cuts, etc. Such squares are used for erecting roofs, in which common rafters, hip rafters, valley or jack rafters, and cornices are cut with the proper plumb, heel and side cuts so that the rafters can be put in place with the proper pitch and length.
More particularly, these squares are used for generating straight lines. However, these squares have certain disadvantages. It is not always easy to use such squares to generate straight lines, especially in cramped areas where it is difficult to be in a position to view the markings on the square in order to orient the square in a desired manner. It is also difficult to determining straight lines at long distances, up heights such as on roofs or ceilings, across spaces where there are encumbrances or across areas having depths which cannot be traversed (such as roofs only having the end rafters in place).
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with these squares. For example, U.S. Pat. No. discloses a square connected to a layout bar to provide for repeated markings of predetermined angles. However, the layout bar needs to be mechanically connected to the square which can result in misalignment and requires multiple adjustment points in order to obtain a desired angle. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,416 discloses a laser square for generating straight lines. However, the laser square can not be locked into a specific orientation and requires visual access to each location at which the square is positioned in order to determine the proper orientation of the square.
Accordingly, there is a need for a square that can be locked into a particular angle/pitch in a simple yet elegant manner. There is also a need for a square that does not rely on a user being able to visually determine the angle pitch at a particular location in order to properly mark/scribe at that location. There is a need for an inexpensive, simple addition to the square that brings greater simplicity and ease of use to both the professional and handyman users. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.